Everybody knows
by anamarya
Summary: Everybody around them knows that something is happening. Only they seem oblivious.


_Does everybody know?_

_AN: I was without internet today – crappy connection but what can you ask at the money that I pay for it? The consequence should've been a lot of progress at writing at my thesis and that would've been a very good think. But that was only the theory. In practice, I ended up by watching for the 15__th__ time the BSG miniseries and for at least the 3__rd__ every episode of Rookie Blue. The result is as follows. Instead of writing about technical stuff I ended up writing this. And starting something kind of very long if I decide to continue it. Anyway, this is about how one by one the people at the 15__th__ Division and not only from there kind of know what's happening between Andy and Sam even better then they do, and definitely sooner. If this goes as planned and you will not kill me do to my lack of literary talent I would like to do the same for Traci/Jerry and Gail/Chris. So, let me think if I should stick to equations and plots of currents and voltages or I should continue this._

Chapter 1: Boyko knows – The plan

"This is going to be an interesting day, I told myself this morning", Sergeant Boyko things at the end of the first day for the new batch of rookies at the 15, "what I didn't knew was that is going to turn out to be so full of surprises".

It all started kind of ok. Last night the celebration went more or less according to plan, the brefing in the morning ended without incident, everybody got their respective assignments and nobody complained. Well, complainer no.1 was still UC so, the only one able to complain would've been Oliver but that was easy to take care of by assigning him the kid of his former TO. That ended up not so good. An apparently inoffensive situation got out of hand, two rookies ended up alone and one of them actually managed to literally take down Sammy. There are times in which the sgt. misses being on the street and this is one of them. In the whole 16 years that he knew Swarek nobody ever took him down, much less a girl weighting 40 pounds less than him. So, the only thing to do after Jerry opens up his mouth at the most inappropriate moment and blows Sam's cover was to summon everybody in his office. What happened during that meeting made him take a decision. Ok, the decision had to do more with what he heard about the "little discussion" that McNally had with Swarek in the locker room - what was that silly girl doing in there was beyond his comprehension and the only thing standing in between her and a reprimand for that was the fact that he still remembered her in pig-tails, but the they've given him the perfect opportunity for a last pranck before leaving. He asked Oliver in his office to have a "little discussion" of their own.

"Can you tell me what was in your head leaving that girl on her own? And even more bringing Sam here in cuffs?"

"Sir? If I may? The situation on the field was pretty strange and we didn't thought - as we already explained- that would be no harm in letting them do the perimeter search. I didn't knew that Sammy was there, I wasn;t expecting anybody to be there. And as to bringing him, I was so shocked that I didn't knew what to do. I mean, Tommy was a good cop but this kid is something else. How was she able to take down Sam is a mystery."

"And I intend to resolve it"

"It?"

"The mistery, Oliver. Try to keep up with this discussion. I don;'t have all day and you have a ton of paper work to do anyway. I intend to reassign the young miss McNally."

"Sir? I wasn't her fault. She had no way of knowing the he was UC and is kind of a compliment to his abilities that she didn't suspect any of it. And if you want to punish me for letting everything happen I think that you can find better ways."

"That I can do when I'll deem necessary to punish you for something. But for the time being I only intend to do a little experiment"

"Experiment?"

"Stop repeating my words. Yes, experiment. I want to see how they can work together. I saw something today during our previous meeting and I heard a lot of rumors about something else and I want to test my theory"

"Your theory being?"

"That they will make a fine pair. As partners and not only"

"Not only?"

"What did I just told about repeating? If you didn't see it, I'm not going to tell you. You'll figure it out soon enough as it is. To end this discussion, I just wanted to inform you that as from tomorrow morning, Andy is Sam's rookie for an indefinite period. That's it. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir. Goodnight, Sir."

After Oliver had left, Boyko started to think that maybe he was watching too much tv with his wife and he was on the verge of losing his mind. He saw a glimpse of interest in the way that Sam was bitching about Andy blowing up his cover, a slight but definite blush on Andy's cheeks when he said that she jumped him, a not so slight one when she met her on the hallway after their discussion – a discussion that from what he knew ended because Sam striped and jumped into the shower not because they actually ended it, the beginning of protectiveness from Sam when even if he was very angry he kind of shifted the blame on Oliver and Noelle stating the "she's a rook. She's not supposed to be running around on her own" and so on. Ya, maybe he was watching too much tv, but he saw a beginning of something there.


End file.
